The Chase Is On
by xHalosandwings
Summary: Chasing girls had never been this hard... The Miz/Gail Kim
1. I'll get you in my pants one day

_First chapter, hope you enjoy and keep following!  
I get that the coupling is a bit weird, but I'm hoping I can make a good story out of this...  
Possible songs to be listened to -_

**Flo Rida - Sugar  
Journey - Don't stop believing**

Enjoy the story! (I don't own any characters or songs...)

**I'll get you in my pants one day**

As Raw came to a close for another night, Gail finished packing up her stuff in the locker room. Sure, she hadn't won her number one contenders match, but she knew she'd win the divas title very soon. She loved wrestling; it was not only her career, but her passion. Her mind was always on the title.

"Gail Kim." She noticed Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin stood at the door of the women's locker room, smirking.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" She asked.

The Miz began walking over to her.

"Don't move a step closer." She warned. "Or I'll have to get one of the security guards to come in and physically remove you."

"Why so stressed, Gail?" Mike asked. "Tell me again why we've never hooked up..."

"...Because you completely, physically and utterly repulse me." Gail replied, smiling sweetly. Most people on the roster were different to their on-screen characters, but not Mike.

"Playing hard to get doesn't work, beautiful." Mike returned her smile with one of his own.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, 'chicks dig you'." She laughed.

"I'll get you in my pants one day."

"Don't count on it." A towelled-up Kelly-Kelly came out of the showers and over to where Gail was sat. "Gail, you're coming out with everyone tonight?"

"Why's everyone going out?" Gail asked.

"Jeremy Piven is taking everyone out, what with him being guest host and all that." Kelly smiled. "He's hired out a club and everyone's going." She paused. "You should probably come back to the hotel with me to change first." Gail looked down at her sweatpants and tank top and realised her friend may have had a point.

"Glad to hear you're coming too." She forgot Mike was there.

"You're coming too?" Kelly questioned. "Weren't you banned from Raw or something?"

"Ever heard of a storyline, sweet cheeks?" He responded.

"Whatever." Kelly sighed. "Gail, I'm catching a lift with Alicia, are you coming?"

"Yeah, let's go." Gail picked up her bag. "Later, _Miz_."

Gail, Kelly and Alicia were getting dressed in Gail and Kelly's hotel room. Flo Rida was blaring out of the hotel radio and the three girls were dancing around the room.

"I love parties." Kelly grinned, slipping into her short pink dress.

"You and Jeremy seemed close backstage." Alicia nudged Kelly.

"Puh-lease!" She laughed. "He's funny, but isn't he like, forty?"

"He's a pretty cute forty-something." Gail commented from the bathroom where she was doing her make-up.

"Anyway Gail, what's going on with you and Mike?" Kelly asked, tying up her hair into a loose bun.

"What do you mean me and Mike?" Gail came out of the bathroom. "He's a jerk, and I can't think of anyone I'd rather date less!"

"The more defensive you are, the more you have to defend." Alicia quoted knowledgably.

"Where'd you get that from?"

"I made it up, but it's probably true." Alicia shrugged.

"Besides, I don't really have time..." Gail stopped talking as her phone began ringing. She had completely forgotten her ringtone was Journey 'Don't stop believing'. The three of them collapsed into a  
fit of giggles and a series of bad Journey impressions.

"You were saying?" Alicia said, over the top of Journey.

"Yes, as I was saying," Gail said through her laughter, it was a text from her phone network. "I don't have time for a boyfriend."

"Such a workaholic." Kelly smiled. "Gail, what're you going to wear? You're still in sweatpants!"

"I have two options." She replied, rifling through her closet and holding up the dresses. "It's either the short purple dress I wore on a WWE photoshoot or this blue dress."

"Purple dress." Alicia said.

"That's a really cute dress. Perhaps you'll be the one attracting the guys tonight." Kelly grinned.

"I highly doubt it with you two around." Gail sighed.

She may have been one of the 'sexiest women on television', but that still didn't stop her insecurities. Back in her previous tenure in the WWE, it wasn't always about the looks. Sure, it was helpful, but it wasn't everything. Now it's all about the twenty-something models with their stick-thin physiques and long legs.  
Gail was shocked when the WWE offered her a contract second time around. After all, she was thirty-three, a decade older than some of the divas. She knew she was in the best shape of her life, and her boobs weren't looking too bad either, but she still had her inhibitions.

"Are you ready to go?" Alicia asked. Oh to be twenty-three and have the world at your feet. Alicia could be doing anything with a face like that.

Gail nodded and checked herself in the mirror. Gail, you've still got it, she smiled.


	2. You should be nice more often

_enjoy chapter 2!  
suggested songs...  
**Lollipop - Lil Wayne**__  
**Circus - Britney Spears  
What do you want from me - Cascada  
**once again, I own none of the characters!_

**You should be nice more often**

Jeremy Piven had hired out a club called 'Mamas and Papas'. It was pretty much your basic club; however tonight it was filled with members of the Raw roster. Everyone was drinking, dancing and generally having a good time.

"Maybe we should go request Journey..." Alicia smiled, over the sound of Lil Wayne.

"Ladies!" Jeremy came over to greet the girls as they entered. Gail noticed that as he said 'ladies' he was actually looking at Kelly. She wanted to hate him; however she was a big Entourage fan.

"Glad you could come."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Kelly smiled. "Girls, shall we go get drinks?"

"Allow me." Jeremy held out an arm for Kelly to take. She let out a girlish giggle, took his arm and walked over to the bar.

"How rude!" Alicia laughed. "Whatever, I'm over it. Let's go get a drink."

An hour later, Gail was sat at the bar on her own, drinking her vodka and coke. Kelly had disappeared with Jeremy Piven somewhere, Alicia was surrounded by guys leaving Gail sat on her own. She knew she wasn't much compared to the other divas looks wise, but she liked to think she still had something going for her. No-one had even acknowledged or even looked at her since she'd been sat at the bar. Except for...

"Gail, Gail, Gail." Oh God, it was Mike. He really didn't get the hint. "Do you want to dance?"

"Not with you." She really wasn't in the mood.

"Jeez, what crawled up your ass and died?" He laughed.

"Don't, Mike..." She sighed.

"Maybe we should get you another drink."

"Maybe you should take the hint and piss off!" She made her way into the bathroom.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, Gail asked herself, what was her problem? No wonder no-one wanted to be around her; she had a scowl on her face and was shutting herself away from everyone else. She ran her fingers through her hair and attempted a smile. She was then joined in the bathroom by Alicia Fox.

"Seriously Gail, what is your problem?" Alicia began fixing her make-up. Discretion and tact were never in Alicia's personality. "You're sat at the bar with a frown on your face and there are so many  
guys here that would kill to dance with you. So pick one and dance with him! You've got to lighten up! It's a party, so go party, girl!"

Gail knew her friend had a point. She pulled her lipgloss out of her bag and reapplied.

"That's the spirit." Alicia laughed, as Gail made her way out of the bathroom.

"I thought you'd escaped through the bathroom window." Mike said as Gail reproached the bar.

"It crossed my mind." Gail smiled lightly. "You know, I might take you up on that dance offer."

"Really?"

"As long as you promise to keep your hands to yourself and keep your eyes out front."

"I can try, but you're a very pretty lady, Miss Kim." He took her by the hand.

"I had no idea you did cell phone campaigns of Korea."

"Did I not mention those campaigns were topless?"

Gail had let Mike walk her back to her hotel room. He'd actually been a perfect gentleman to her all evening. He was funny and charming and was very respectful to her. She even let her guard down and softened, something she didn't do very often with guys.

"Well, I had a lot of fun." Gail smiled.

Mike leant over and gave Gail a kiss on the cheek. "You should be nice more often, it suits you better."

She was mildly drunk, so decided to take it as a compliment. She dug into the bottom of her bag looking for her key.

"Shit." She sighed.

"What?" Mike asked.

"I can't find my key. I guess I must have left it in the room." She began tapping on the door, however no-one answered. "Damn you, Kelly."

"Isn't there a spare key?"

"Kelly has it."

"Oh." Mike paused. "Well, you can stay in my room."

Gail shot him a look of evil.

"Not in that sense." He laughed. "There's a spare bed which you can sleep in. I'll even lend you a shirt or something to sleep in, if you want."

"Thank you." Gail smiled, as they walked down the hall to his bedroom.


	3. Holy crap

_there's probably only going to be one more chapter after this,  
songs to listen to  
**Here we go again - Demi Lovato  
Pokerface - Josh Kelley  
Chemistry - Teddy Geiger  
**enjoy!!_

* * *

**Holy Crap**

Gail woke up the next morning in a state of confusion. She opened one eye, and realised something was wrong. As she sat up, she looked to her left and saw Mike fast asleep next to her, with his arm draped over her waist. She began to wonder what had actually happened the previous night. All that ran through her head was a shooting pain; obviously she'd drunk a lot. Damn hangovers.

"What the..." Mike was awake. He sat up next to Gail and rubbed his head.

"I have no idea." She replied. "Can you remember anything that happened?"

"I think there was beer involved, and possibly making out..." He looked as confused as Gail felt.

That was when she realised she was naked. She looked down and saw a pile of hers and Mike's clothes on the floor next to her.

"Holy crap!" Gail leapt out of bed, still holding the duvet, leaving Mike naked in the bed.

"Gail!" He shouted, rolling himself onto the floor, hiding his, well, 'modesty', behind the bed. "Can you at least hand me my underwear?"

Gail threw him his boxers, and began fumbling around on the ground for her own clothes. She ran into the bathroom where she got changed.

"I'm gonna go now." She announced, as Mike was sat watching the TV.

"That might be for the best." He sighed. At least he was wearing clothes now.

"I'll see you later?" She said quickly, leaving the room. As she got outside, she leaned against the door and let out a long, slow breath.

Quickly making her way down the hall, Gail still tried to piece together the events of the previous night. Bits were beginning to come back to her, but not enough for her to piece together the events.

"Kelly, are you there?" She began knocking on the door. No-one answered, so she kept tapping, until she was greeted by Jeremy Piven, making a quick exit stage left. "Goodbye Jeremy!" She laughed as she entered her hotel room.

"Sorry about that." Kelly giggled, putting on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "It was a long night."

"Speaking of which, thanks for letting me into the room last night." Gail said sarcastically, throwing her clutch down on the desk.

"What are you talking about? I didn't get in until like... 2am last night." Kelly protested.

"I came back at about twelve and I forgot my key, so I couldn't get in."

"Where did you stay? Did you... oh my god, you hooked up with someone! Do I know him? Who is it?"

Gail stayed silent.

"Gail, tell me! Tell me what happened!" Kelly was jumping up and down like a kid who'd eaten too much candy.

"Alright, but you can't tell anyone." Gail sighed, pulling Kelly down so she was sitting next to her. "No-one can find out, what I tell you cannot get out, got it?"

"Your sordid secrets are safe with me."

"Okay." Gail sounded reluctant. "Last night, I hung out with Mike at the club..."

"...I knew it! You guys looked so close!"

"Let me finish!" Gail yelled. "Besides, you're a fine one to talk, what with you and the Piv..."

"So you were saying about you and Mike?" Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Gail laughed. "He offered to walk me back to my room last night, and when I got locked out, he said I could sleep in his room because there was a spare bed in there. He's actually a total  
gentleman, and just a really nice guy. That's all I can remember."

Kelly looked blank.

"Then this morning I woke up in his bed, naked, with him next to me." Gail couldn't help but laugh at Kelly's shocked facial expression. "And neither of us knows what happened.

Kelly began laughing. "That's hilarious. You're an idiot, and you should probably get a hold of a morning after pill. The last thing this world needs is a baby Miz."

Gail was sat at the airport, cradling her bottle of water like a life-raft. It was the only thing that helped her hangover. After telling Alicia to stop at the pharmacist, she'd managed to get a morning-after pill, just in case something hadn't been used. Of course, she didn't tell Alicia this, convincing her it was a Tylenol for her hangover.

"Jeez, someone had a bad night." Alicia commented, as the pair got onto the plane. Gail was crouching, for sure.

Gail made sure she got an aisle seat next to Kelly. Kelly had fallen asleep. Clearly someone had had a good night. Alicia, who was the other side of Kelly, was looking pretty tired too, with her iPod headphones planted firmly in her ears. She might have been asleep, but Gail couldn't tell because Alicia had her Hollywood-style dark shades covering her eyes. Her mouth was slightly opening, suggesting she was asleep.

"Gail," She noticed Mike was in the seat behind, looking a little worse for wear himself. He was in between a sleeping Jack Swagger and MVP.

"Hey, Alvin." Gail turned to MVP. "Can we swap places for a minute? I need to talk to Mike."

"Go for it, girl." He smiled, moving into Gail's seat as they did the switch.

"We need to talk."


	4. There's nowhere to run on an aeroplane

_the last part of my Miz/Gail story, however I'm leaving it open for a sequel  
**This scene contains sexual content, so is therefore rated M  
**songs for this story  
**Float on - Modest Mouse  
Drops of Jupiter - Train  
Crush - David Archuleta  
Sleep through the static - Jack Johnson  
**once again, i don't own any of the characters  
enjoy the final enstallment!!_

**There's nowhere to run on an aeroplane**

"What did you want to talk about?" Gail asked.

"I think you know..."

"Talk to me when you remember something." Gail still found herself repulsed by Mike. She'd seen him flirting with one of the air hostesses, and she remembered that sometimes, leopards can't change their spots, despite the fact they act like they can.

"Don't you get it?" Mike sighed. "I'm crazy about you. Why else would I have been chasing you for weeks? If you were any other girl, she'd have been in my pants by now, and I'd have got bored of her."

"Oh, how romantic." Gail loved her old friend sarcasm.

"But there's something about you that keeps me on my toes. The more you reject me Gail, the more I want you." He smiled mischievously. "Gail, I wish I could remember what happened last night, because I'll bet it any money it was amazing, but I can't remember a thing."

"Mike, I can't..."

"If you're just going to reject me again, I don't think I want to hang around to hear it." He got up and walked down the plane aisle. There's nowhere to run on an aeroplane, much to Mike's dismay.

Mike sighed as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He was exhausted. Chasing girls had never been this hard; it was usually his speciality, his forte. As his character often reminded people, the chicks dig him, but not this one.

Everything about her was so different. She didn't put up with any of his shit. She criticised him, and even pissed him off sometimes, but he didn't care. He could've told her how he felt, he didn't tell girls how he really felt. Sexual innuendos and lude comments usually covered that up.

Gail was everything he needed. Sure, she was sensible, composed and demure, but she had this crazy wild side to her, which rarely came out, but when it did it was even sexier. She had an intellectual sense of humour, and everything about her screamed class. Everything about her, from the smell of her perfume, to that half-smile that occasionally crossed her lips was beautiful.

"Mike." It was Gail, tapping lightly at the door. Her voice was firm and serious; however it was clear she didn't want anyone to hear her. "Mike, can you let me in? I..." She was interrupted by the door opening.

She stepped inside the tiny cubicle. She suddenly became aware of the close proximity between the pair of them. Mike reached out a hand, guiding Gail's face up so she was looking up at him. She'd never properly looked into his eyes before, and she knew what was going to happen.

"What happens now?" Gail asked, her voice quiet, but calm.

Mike responded with a kiss. It was sweet, her lips tasted of vanilla. Mike was about to kiss her again when her lips broke out into a smile. He kissed her gently, and she responded, putting her hands on his face, pulling it down towards hers.

Gail sped things up. Her tongue danced inside his mouth as she pushed him against the wall. His hands moved up her top, stroking her toned stomach, and gradually moving inside her bra. Gail moaned gently, as she felt herself loosening under his grip. She'd missed the feeling of a man in her life, the feeling of something being close to her. She took in every little bit of him, the smell of his cologne, the feeling of his hands on her skin. She became completely oblivious to her surroundings, as she tugged at the hem of her girl briefs and let them slip around her ankles.

"Gail!" Mike was shocked. Even he wasn't a member of the mile-high club... yet.

"What?" She giggled, undoing the zip on his trousers. "Better now than ever, right?"

"You're a wild one, Miss Kim." He laughed.

When he arrived at the hotel in Calgary, Mike was still reeling after his experience in the plane bathroom with Gail. He was in shock, and had never had such an adrenaline rushed. He rubbed his eyes as if he could barely recollect what had happened.

It was incredible. He'd never experienced anything like what he just had. Gail was a spitfire, and he'd never wanted to let her go. He wanted her to stay in his arms forever, however they knew people would be suspicious if they were in there for any longer.

"So, are you up for round two in my room later?" Gail asked quietly as they were checking into the Calgary hotel later. She had no idea what possessed her to do such a wild, impulsive thing, but she'd loved it.

"Are you serious?" Mike whispered in response. "I'm still worn out from earlier on."

"Well, maybe I could give you a massage to get rid of some of those knots." Gail suggested, collecting her key from the desk.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer."

"Jeremy's flown Kelly out to Hollywood for the week, so I am roommate-less. Be at 203 in an hour."

He watched Gail step into the lift and give him a sultry smile as the lift doors shut. He couldn't wait.


End file.
